Phoenix
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 24. Dezember 2010|Dota 2 = 29. Januar 2014}} Phoenix (Phönix), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Bei ihm handelt es sich um eine Fernkampfeinheit der Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Initiators, Disablers und Nukers übernehmen. Anders als die meisten anderen Helden sind Phoenix' Fähigkeit sehr stark von seinen Lebenspunkten abhängig und verbrauchen größtenteils kein Mana. Mit Icarus Dive kann Phoenix zu einem ovalförmigen Flug ansetzen, bei dem er Gegner in dessen Wirkungsbereich anzündet und sie dadurch verlangsamt und ihnen Schaden über Zeit zufügt. Während des Flugs kann dieser mit Stop Icarus Dive jederzeit abgebrochen werden und eignet sich dadurch auch zur Flucht. Ebenfalls ist es möglich, während des Icarus Dives die Fähigkeiten Fire Spirits bzw. Launch Fire Spirit oder das Ultimate Supernova zu wirken. Fire Spirits aktiviert vier Geschosse, die Phoenix zeitweise zur Verfügung stehen und mit Launch Fire Spirit separat abgefeuert werden können. Die Geschosse verursachen einen Flächenschaden, der Gegnern einen Schaden über Zeit verursacht und ihr Angriffstempo verringert. Icarus' Fähigkeit Sun Ray lässt ihn einen Lichtstrahl verschießen, der Gegnern einen zunehmenden, prozentualen Schaden verursacht und Verbündete um die Hälfte des Schadens heilt. Der Strahl von Sun Ray kann langsam gewendet werden. Ist Sun Ray aktiv, kann sie mit Stop Sun Ray vorzeitig beendet werden. Toggle Movement hingegen erlaubt es Phoenix, sich während der Wirkung von Sun Ray langsam vorwärts zu bewegen. Durch Supernova, das Ultimate von Phoenix, kann er sich in eine brennende Sonne verwandeln, die massiven Schaden in ihrem Umkreis verursacht, aber von gegnerischen Helden zerstört werden kann. Überlebt Phoenix sein Ultimate, betäubt er alle umstehenden Gegner, setzt seine Abklingzeiten, bis auf das von Supernova, zurück und lädt sein Mana und seine Lebenspunkte vollständig auf. Supernova kann mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden, um so einen Verbündeten einzusperren und zu heilen. Phoenix wurde am 29. Januar 2014, zusammen mit Terrorblade, als Teil des New Bloom-Updates veröffentlicht. Heap Diving into battle, Phoenix blasts enemies and heals allies with rays of solar flame. When the time is right, it can become a burning sun to scorch nearby foes before unleashing a stunning detonation that also restores Phoenix to full strength. Biographie "Einsam in der unberührten Dunkelheit leuchtete die erste Sonne des Hüters, ein einziger Punkt vernunftbegabten Lichts, der die ewige Leere mit Wärme erfüllte. Über unzählige Äonen sammelte dieses Leuchtfeuer seine unglaubliche Energie, um endlich in der katastrophalen Explosion einer Supernova zu vergehen. Aus dem Inferno entsprangen neue Leuchtfeuer, Sternenkinder, ihrem Vorfahren gleich, die den finsteren Kosmos durchschritten und die ersten Sternenbilder bildeten. Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit würden auch sie in einer Supernova enden. Und so würde sich der Zyklus aus Geburt und Wiedergeburt immer weiter fortsetzen, bis alle von Titanenhand geschaffenen Himmel funkelten. In diesen endlosen Schmelztiegeln entstand auch der Stern, den die Sterblichen Phoenix nennen würden. Wie seine Vorfahren wurde er in den endlosen Weltraum gestoßen, um seinen Platz unter seinesgleichen zu finden. Doch Neugier nach dem, was von den ermüdenden Alten in der Dunkelheit mit Leben erfüllt wurde, überkam den Neuling. Über lange Zyklen studierte und forschte er. Er lernte, dass unter den Welten – heile, wie gebrochene – bald ein Nexus von bemerkenswerter Abwechslung entstehen würde, der in einem ewigen Kampf von universaler Bedeutung gefangen war, eine Ebene, die mehr Hilfe brauchte als das Licht einer weit entfernten sterbenden Sonne. Und so nahm der neugeborene Sohn der Sonnen feste Form an, freudig wandernd, um seine Wärme denen zu schenken, die sie am meisten brauchten – und um womöglich sein Schicksal zu ergreifen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *29. Januar 2014 (New Bloom-Update): Phoenix wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 15-Talent wurde von +90 Gold/Min auf +120 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Drehrate von Sun Ray erhöht von 20 auf 25 *Schaden pro Sekunde von Supernova erhöht von 60/80/100 auf 60/90/120 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Maximaler Lebenspunkteschaden durch Sun Ray wurde von 1/2/3/4% auf 1,25/2,5/3,75/5% pro Sekunde erhöht. **Heilung pro Sekunde beträgt nur die Hälfte dieser Werte. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Fire Spirit: Getroffene Bereiche werden für 1 Sekunde ungehindert aufgedeckt. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Supernova: Angriffe benötigt zum Zerstören erhöht von 5/7/10 zu 5/8/11 *Bugfix: Behob, dass Icarus Dive manchmal durch Auto-Attacks abgebrochen wurde Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Scepter-Aufwertung für Supernova hinzugefügt Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Zauberanimation von Icarus Dive wurde von 0,01 auf 0,2 erhöht. *Schaden aus Fire Spirits wurde von 15/35/55/75 auf 10/30/50/70 reduziert. *HP-Kosten von Fire Spirits wurden von 15% auf 20% erhöht. Trivia *Neben den drei anderen Radiant-Helden Huskar, Io und Dragon Knight in seiner Elder Form, die ihm sein Ultimate gewährt, ist Phoenix einer von vier Stärke-Helden, die Fernkämpfer sind. *Außerdem ist Phoenix, neben Io, auch der einzige Held aus DotA und Dota 2, der keinen Synchronsprecher besitzt und nur Laute von sich gibt, die seine Stimmung wiederspiegeln sollen. Eventuell war es allerdings mal geplant, dass Phoenix eine Stimme und eigene Persönlichkeit erhalten sollte, da ihn sein ursprüngliches Modell mit ein vermenschlichtes Gesicht besaß. *In DotA hatte Phoenix noch den Namen Icarus, in Anlehnung an die gleichnamige Sagenfigur, die beim übermütigen Versuch, sich mit künstlichen Flügeln der Sonne zu nähern, starb. Galerie Phoenix_Update.jpg|Phoenix' erste Präsentation auf der offiziellen Seite des New Bloom Festivals Weblinks *Phoenix auf Heropedia *Phoenix auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2